


Nothing small

by Woodface



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time Maria finds Natasha Romanoff in her - what should have been empty – apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avesnongrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/gifts).



"Jesus Fucking Christ, Nat." It's not the first time Maria finds Natasha Romanoff in her - what should have been empty – apartment. It's also not the first time she's trained her gun on the spy, consciously or because she thought she was a burglar or some clichéd supervillain out for vengeance. "We need to work out a fucking system, because-"

Maria trails off as she takes in the way Natasha doesn't even respond. It's not that surprising, Natasha knows not to startle and risk getting shot, but this is more than that. Natasha's arm is in a sling, there are cuts and bruises scattered across her face and hands, and what appears to be a burn mark pokes out underneath the collar of Natasha's leather jacket.

 _She looks beaten_ , Maria realises as she slowly lowers her handgun.

"It's nothing. Just a dislocated shoulder. It should be fine in no time," Natasha's eyes are dark and dull, but she doesn't look away as Maria scrutinises her.

"We didn't expect you back for another week," Maria notes, finally holstering her gun. Her body remains tense even as she forces herself to relax. Natasha had actually been scheduled to return more than a week ago, but the mission had been more complicated than expected.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Natasha's voice is too soft and her eyes trail down and away from Maria. It's not a good sign, but then again, at least she isn't faking that she is alright. 

"You did," Maria assures her, stepping closer to the armchair. Her movements are slow and deliberate like she might be dealing with a wild cat that could run or lash out at any moment. Natasha looks (and smells) possibly worse up close, but that doesn't stop Maria from reaching out and stroking her fingers through matted copper hair. 

Natasha closes her eyes at the touch, tilting her head slightly towards it.

"Rough mission?" Maria asks as she leans down, dropping a kiss to the crown of Natasha's head before she perches on the armrest of the chair.

Natasha merely nods, but the moment Maria sits down; she leans into her side, letting Maria rub her hand across her shoulders. 

Maria hates this, hates these missions that bring Natasha back to her with a haunted look in her eyes and a quietness that seems to echo inside of the woman. It should have been a standard mission: get in and get out. Nothing related to any aspect of Natasha's past. Then again, the mission wasn't supposed to go FUBAR either.

She knows there's no point in asking; Natasha has her own pace when it comes to these things, and it doesn't help to rush or push her. The fact that she's even there is already a lot. Maria learned that with Natasha Romanoff, you take these things, however small they seem, because there's nothing small in the way Natasha is leaning against her. There's nothing small about Natasha sitting in silence, her breathing deep and even as she struggles with the ghosts she brought with her in the darkness of Maria's apartment. Maria likes to pretend that maybe her presence is helping with that.

"I missed your birthday."

The words break the silence, but Natasha's voice is a little warmer, a little less distant.

"It's okay," Maria assures her gently. She hadn't even thought about it herself. Being stuck on the helicarrier, crossing timezones and continents every day, has a way of making you forget what day it is. Let alone that she had time for birthdays.

"You forgot too, didn't you?" Natasha shifts, leaning her head against Maria's shoulder as she glances up at her.

"Possibly," Maria rolls her eyes and rubs her hand down Natasha's back. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," Natasha frowns at her.

"This coming from the woman who had to be tricked into going to her own birthday party?" Maria raises an eyebrow at her. It's not exactly something she expected to talk about now, but Natasha seems to care and if she needs this distraction, Maria is more than willing to give it to her.

"I ended up having fun," Natasha says. The pout that comes with it is faked, but that doesn't mean it can't be effective. Maria snorts, knowing she's being played now and that she's likely to lose.

"Barton did go all out," she acknowledges. 

Natasha fidgets beside her and Maria lets her arm drop away from Natasha's back, giving her the room she wants. She blinks in surprise when a moment later, Natasha holds up a small square in the palm of her hand. 

"A chocolate?" Maria picks it up gingerly. It's one of those wrapped chocolates you get when ordering a coffee, but the brand printed across the red paper is unfamiliar to her.

"From Belgium," Natasha nods.

"You weren't anywhere near Belgium," Maria points out.

"I've had it for a while," Natasha trails off and frowns at the chocolate. "You probably shouldn't eat that."

Laughing, Maria pockets the chocolate anyway. "Thank you."

"I had a real gift," Natasha makes a face and she shifts in the chair, getting more comfortable so she can rest her cheek on Maria's thigh.

"What happened to it?" Maria asks as she leans back, glancing down at Natasha. The mark above her collar is definitely a burn mark.

"Got blown up," Natasha's voice is muffled as she presses her face against Maria's jeans.

"Oh." 

"I'll replace it. It'll just take a while," Natasha assures her like this is the thing that Maria is worrying about.

"Nat, I don't care about presents," Maria sighs and she gently strokes Natasha's hair.

"I do." Natasha sounds stubborn and she shifts back up, drawing away from Maria's hands as she turns to face her. "I wanted to get you something. I wanted to-"

Maria doesn't let her finish, she presses her lips against Natasha's and it takes a moment before Natasha sighs and kisses her back, wrapping her hands around Maria's neck.

Natasha tastes like coffee and vodka; it's a strange mix but it works and Maria deepens the kiss. It's greedy and needing, but Natasha is alive and pressing up against her. Maria knows she'll find other bruises, other marks along Natasha's body when she finally undresses her, and she'll kiss them all until they fade from both their minds.

"You will," she whispers against Natasha's lips. She can feel Natasha nod; can feel the fingers tighten their hold in her hair. She can feel the shiver run through Natasha's body and Maria kisses her again; kisses her until the ghosts disappear.


End file.
